beater_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Robert Fermi
after a couple months here he is Combo List (WIP) (Pain Barrage) F + R + E + LMB (Hold) Deals twice the damage it normally would. (Hit and Run) Y + R + LMB + F + Q Deals double damage, and increases Q speed buff to 6 seconds (Last Resort) (Should only be used when bar is almost full) Y + F + R + E + LMB + FullBarAttack Deals double damage, replaces full bar attack with a grab, rapid punch, then you throw the enemy across the map into a wall. (Grabs for 3 seconds, punch deals 20 damage per punch (Deals 500 damage total) Enemy takes 200 damage when they’re thrown and hit the wall. Upgrades Increase LMB damage slightly (+1 dmg per SP) Decrease Q Cooldown (-0.2 seconds per SP) Decrease LMB cooldown (-0.1 seconds per sp (Note: at 50, LMB will have 0 cooldown, however, you can only use the move again when it has ended) Personality He is a quick mannered, straight to the point guy. Usually skipping talking and going straight to violence. He does daredevil-ish things, in order to get adrenaline. This usually leads to others thinking of him as an idiot. And, to be fair, he sorta is. Backstory Robert, in his past years, was always a traveler. He liked to see many sights, places, and just explore the world we live in. He decided to take a trip to Japan. This was a few years after World War II, keep in mind. He journeyed all across the country, and reached Hiroshima. He stayed there long enough to get radiation poisoning from the nuke’s aftermath. This led him to get cancer, no surprise there. He knew he wouldn’t have much time to live, so he did as much as he could. Including, drugs. He eventually got addicted to all sorts of drugs, and started to live off of Adrenaline and Dopamine. This only killed him quicker, however. He was approached by a government agent, and was offered a large sum of money to test out a supposed “cure for cancer.” He, of course, accepted it. He woke up from the operation, feeling much better. They had gotten rid of the cancer somehow, but, they didn’t get rid of the radiation still in him. This led to his body basically rotting, but him still being alive. He was living and dead at the same time. His skin grew to become a greenish gray color, his heart slowed down and his blood didn’t get as much oxygen as he needed. He then relied upon those drugs even more. Whenever he used them, his heart would rapidly increase and, in turn, supply him with oxygen. He constantly needs adrenaline or else, his heart will completely stop. Boss Moveset He functions similarly, with a few changes Not sure how you activate him, maybe ill think of that later. Health: 2 million Reward: 1/2 off his shop price and level set to 115 Relationship Circle With Feet - Only mortal challenger to have hurt him, therefore making them enemies. ??? - Drug Dealer